JNPR
by IHaveNoSoul13
Summary: One-shots of scenes of RWBY with JNPR replacing them. Rated T for reasons, this was probably already done, you know the rest. NOT in chronological order, by the way. Scenes will be changed due to personality and backstory. First one is an episode and a bit.
1. The Stray

"Oh the Vytal Festival!" Pyrrha looked overjoyed, eyes shining and hands clasped together in front of her medium developed chest. "This is absolutely wonderful!"

"Excited, eh? Your excitement... kinda weirding me out." Jaune winced a little.

"How could you NOT be excited?" Pyrrha retorted, a teasing smile on her face as she crossed her arms. "It's a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There'll be parades, dances - to be honest, I'm not too excited for those - and the Tournament! There's so much organising and planning, and the results are simply breath-taking!"

Nora gave a small roll of her eyes. "It seemed really cool, but now it's a little more booooriiiiiing. Ren, can we go home now?"

Before he could even breathe, Pyrrha turned and spoke (but he wouldn't have responded anyway), "Haha."

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon in visiting the docks."

"Ugh, they smell of fish. And meat." Jaune put his hands over his nose and mouth like a cup, noticing the look Ren gave when he mentioned meat.

"I've heard that students visiting Vale arrive today. And as a representative of Beacon, I feel it is somewhat my duty to welcome them!"

Ren was quick to say after she finished speaking, "She wants to spy on them so she'll see their abilities and disadvantages."

Pyrrha looked shocked at the accusation, but said nothing.

Jaune's eye caught police tape. He turned to properly see it, it turning out to be a shop that had recently been broke into. Deciding to approach the two officers at the apparent scene of the apparent crime, the leader of Team JNPR asked, "What happened here?"

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be it this week. Place has turned into a jungle."

Nora gave a very audible gasp. "That's terrible!"

"They left all the money again!" That caught Jaune's attention, as the two officers continued to mutter.

"It don't make a lick of sense."

"Who needs that much Dust?"

"I dunno, the Army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

Pyrrha scowled at the mere mention of the name. "The White Fang. What a bunch of degenerates."

Ren looked almost insulted. "What's your problem?"

"I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths, but they're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of Downtown Vale." Ren hummed in thought.

"Ren's got a point, besides the police never caught that Rose girl I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was her." Jaune suggested to them.

"That still doesn't change the fact the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal."

Nora noticed her usually calm and contained best friend clenching his fists, his glare getting fiercer and a wolfish growl leaving his barely open mouth. "That's not necessarily true."

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" The group turned around, Jaune muttering about the lack of rest they get, to see someone with brown bunny ears rushing through the docks. They ran to the fence to get a better idea of what the hell was going on, Jaune leading the group.

A girl, perhaps their age, was rushing through the docks, or on a boat really but she jumped off it so she was technically running through the docks, with two officers hot on her trail. With a small smile, she saluted up to them, calling up, "Thank you for the ride!" She giggled and continued her running, gripping onto the stolen carrots.

"You no good stow-away!"

The girl paused and glared. "Hey! A no good stowaway would have gotten themself caught! I'm a great stowaway!" She dodged the stone thrown at her as the officers approached her.

"Get over here this instant." The very top of the carrot was thrown at the officer's face, making him growl as the Faunus giggled and continued running, past bystanders and up the stairs of the docks, the officers at her tail.

She quickly ran up the stairs, faster than the human officers. Team JNPR watched with differing expressions.

The Faunus ran past them.

Time seemed to slow down - her and Ren's eyes met, and then she smiled sweetly and knowingly. Ren gave a small frown as time continued on and she dashed away.

"Do you think she's part of the competition?"

Pyrrha, without a word, ran off, following the Faunus girl with Nora and Jaune racing off after her. Ren stood still for a minute, mouth slightly open as he tried to comprehend the events up to her smiling. He shook his head and followed after his teammates, secretly questioning why he put up with this.

She was still being chased by the officers, that was a fact, and Ren was pretty swift since he'd caught up with them despite them getting an unfair headstart.

It was then Jaune ran into someone and they collapsed to the ground. It was a female around their age, with syrup brown hair, dark amber eyes and slightly tanned skin. She wore battle armour yet appeared to have no visible weapon.

Jaune looked up to see the Faunus girl bounding away with the officers tiring. He saw Pyrrha mutter with slight annoyance, but perhaps it was because she woke up too early.

"Uhhhh, Jaune?" Nora pointed at the teenager he had toppled onto, and he shrieked and leapt up.

"Salutations." She replied with a small smile, lifting her hand as if to wave.

"Um... hello." Nora replied with hesitation and awkwardness, deciding to ignore the look Ren gave her.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha jumped in, now concerned about the person they'd just met.

"I'm wonderful." Still on the floor, Jaune noted, the teen replied. "Thank you for asking."

"Do you want to get up?"

"Yes." With that, she leapt up with a flip. They stepped back, giving her room, despite the risk of it seeming rude. No frown stained her features, so maybe she hadn't noticed.

"My name is Amber, and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello Amber. I'm Jaune."

"I'm Pyrrha."

"Nora!"

Ren didn't seem to want to introduce himself, instead asking, "Are you sure you are fine?"

"He's Ren!" Nora pointed to him.

Amber took no heed in the question. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You already said that." Pyrrha said, her eyebrow slightly raised.

"So I did."

"Well, uh, sorry for running into you! Bye, friend!" Jaune waved as the group walked away with a brisk pace. Amber's eyes widened as she stared after them.

"She was kind of weird." Nora said, a little uncertainity in her voice.

"Now, where did that Faunus girl go?" Pyrrha looked up in shock to see Amber standing before them.

"What did you call me?" The teen asked, leaning in.

As Pyrrha looked around in confusion, wondering the heck Amber got in front of them when they'd walked away from her, Nora stammered out, "I, uh, I'm awfully sorry, I don't think you heard m-"

"Not you," She stepped past a confused and blinking Nora to Jaune. "You."

Jaune let out a squeak of confusion as Amber leaned in, forcing him to bend back. "Me? I, I don't know, uh..."

"You called me friend? Am I really your friend?"

"Uhmmmm..." Jaune's eyes darted to his team, who were making obvious gestures to deny the girl's questioning. "Y-Yeah, sure. W-W-Why not?" His team fell to the floor in despair.

Amber only grinned and stood back as the rest of JNPR composed themselves. "Ahahaha! Sensational! We can train together, study and talk about our future!"

"Was this what it was like you met me?"

"No, she seems far more coordinated." Ren gave a small sigh as Pyrrha delivered her answer.

"So, what you doing in Vale?" Nora asked, bouncing in with a question.

"I'm here to fight in the Tournament!"

"Wait, you're fighting in the Tournament?" Pyrrha questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I am combat ready!" Amber saluted, just like the Faunus girl, except with a grin that was excited and determined instead of teasing and mocking.

"You hardly look the part, if I may say."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Says the one wearing a dress."

"It's a combat skirt." Pyrrha calmly responded, Nora jumping to her side.

"Yeah!" They high-fived, cocky smirks gracing their features.

"Wait a minute." Pyrrha approached Amber calmly, quickly drawing something down on a piece of paper she'd acquired. "If you're here for the Tournament, do you know that bunny eared thief?"

Ren clenched his teeth and bared his teeth - never had his teeth seemed so sharp.

"The who?" Amber's confusion only seemed to make him madder.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that?"

Pyrrha glanced over in confusion, keeping her trap shut and letting him continue.

"Stop calling her a thief. Stop calling her a degenerate. She's a person!"

Amber looked confused; Pyrrha frowned and approached the youngest of her team. "I'm sorry, would you like me to stop calling the trashcan as a trashcan, or the lamppost as a lamppost?!"

"Stop!"

"Stop what? She clearly broke the law! Give it time, she'll soon join up with the other Faunus in the White Fang!"

Ren let out an angered scream, closing his eyes and bringing his fists to his chest. "You're such a brat at times!" The outburst shocked even Nora. He turned away and began to march off.

"I'm your teammate, remember?!" Pyrrha marched up after him, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to turn around.

"You're a judgemental child!" He spat back, so close to almost spitting in her face.

"What in the world makes you say that?!"

Nora slipped over to Jaune's side, and whispered to her leader as Ren shot back.

"Uh, we should probably go." Was Nora's whisper.

"The mere fact that you said you would sort that Faunus girl with the terrorist group soley based on her species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe her to be."

"Where are we going?" Amber piped in.

"So you admit it; the White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant you know it!"

* * *

Jaune and Nora watched on in awkward silence as Pyrrha and Ren continued their bickering about the Faunus. It had been hours, they were now in their dorm room, and Jaune was worried the team next door was listening in.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem."

"That is the problem!"

"You realise you're defending an organisation that hates humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as 'pure evil'!" Jaune wanted to correct Ren by reminding him of the Grimm that plagued the kingdoms. "Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?!"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" Time stopped for a short moment, the outburst forcing everyone into a long waited silence

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang so much? Why I don't trust the Faunus?"

Ren didn't even sympathise with her, despite the sad tone in her voice and the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"It's because they almost killed me. They seemed to think if they killed the famous girl, they'd get the respect they wanted. And my best friend died in the process!"

"Pyrrha, I-" Jaune began, before the girl pulled away.

"No! You want to know why I despise the White Fang?! It's because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! And murderers!"

"WELL MAYBE WE WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!"

Silence was bitter in the room. It choked the team, Pyrrha stepped back in shock, and the fists Ren had made loosened up as it dawned on the room.

"... We?" Nora whispered.

"...I..."

And Ren was gone.

"WAIT!" Jaune yelled, beginning to run after him, Nora grabbing his arm.

"Leave him. If I know Ren as well as I do, I know he needs time to be alone."

* * *

Ren refused to stop running. The only reason he did was because he came to a statue of a Huntsmen and Huntress - BOTH human - standing over a Grimm - a Beowulf to be exact.

The idea of such a thing forced his eyes to become wet, and he rubbed his eyes before running a hand through his hair and pulling something out of his trousers.

Spider black wolf ears, carefully combed back, sprung from his head and a fluffy spider black and charcoal grey wolf tail was finally released from under his trousers.

"I knew you'd look better without hiding them."

He said nothing, but only glared at the owner of the voice. His glare softened when he saw who it was.

* * *

Jaune sat up from his bed and frowned.

Ren's bed was empty. How long would it stay like that?

As soon as Nora and Pyrrha awoke, they continued the search for their friend.

"He's been gone all weekend..."

"He was my best friend..." Nora sadly whispered. "I thought we knew everything about each other." Her bubbly self seemed to die before their eyes, tears in her own orbs, fists clenched and her feet attacking the ground with a slow pace. Jaune and Pyrrha exchanged glances before their leader wrapped an arm around Nora's shoulders.

"We'll find him soon. Promise."

"To think that he was one of them... For all we know," Pyrrha paused for a second, as if unsure if what she was saying was truly what she felt, "... For all we know, he was just a spy from the White Fang."

"Don't say that!" Nora yelled, halting immediately and turning to the famous girl. "I know Ren and he'd never side with such a mean and nasty group! I know him very well!"

"And he didn't even tell you he was one of their kind!" Pyrrha sighed. "Still. A possible member of the White Fang, right underneath our noses."

"I just hope he's okay." Jaune muttered sadly.

* * *

Ren sipped at the tea the Faunus girl, Velvet she'd said her name was, bit into a carrot. He pulled a face, keeping it well disguised, at the taste, disliking it. He sighed sadly. "So," Velvet looked up in shock, placing down the carrot onto the table. "You wish to know more about me."

Velvet gave a small smile. "You're not mute! Nearly two days and you've only exchanged small talk and weird looks." Ren glared with a huff. "Like that one."

Ren gave a small sigh. "Velvet, are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course! In fact, I doubt there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them! Delusional, holier-than-thou creeps who use force to get whatever they want.

Bunch of freaks, I think." Once again, Ren sipped at the disgusting tea, missing the one Pyrrha had made for him in a time of illness.

The cup muffled his speech. "I was once a member of the White Fang." It did nothing, as Velvet still heard loud and clear. She choked on a chunk of carrot.

"Wait, you were a member of the White Fang?" She questioned, voice unbelieving.

"That's right." Ren sighed. "I was born from two humans - how I'm a Faunus, I'm unsure, but I was left by my parents for dead and raised by one of the White Fang. I was a member for most of my life, and I met Nora on a mission. They thought it was a good idea to have me friends with a human, but I was ashamed of my ears and tail, hiding them from her, seeming like a normal human." He sighed again, drawing his eyes away. "Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang were meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and Faunus. Despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. We were lesser beings, according to humanity, and the White Fang became more than a symbol - it became a voice. I was there - in the front of many rallies, taking part in boycotts. Due to my young age and optimistic and naive nature, I thought we were making some sort of difference. The subject of Faunus and our opinions was never brought up in the conversations Nora and I had, in case I split the secret or it became between us. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down... And a new one replaced him. A new leader with a new way of thinking. What were once peaceful protests were now organised attacks. Shops that refused to serve us burnt to the ground. Companies that used Faunus labour had cargo hijakced. What was worst, I still ask myself - the fact that it was working, but out of fear and not respect, or that, for a while, I thought it was the best way to get the equality we needed?" Ren placed down the teacup. "It wasn't until a year ago I realised it wasn't morally right and I left my life behind, no longer wanting to use my skills in their violence. I went the way Nora wished to go - becoming a Huntsman, and joining Beacon. I'm a criminal hiding in plain view. With the help of a comb and trousers."

"So, have you told any of your friends this?" Velvet questioned.

Ren only closed his eyes and sighed.

That answered Velvet's question.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah.**

 **This was an idea, and I wanted to write it.**

 **Just gonna say, you can request.**

 **These are the character swaps (Cardin's team and the adults stay the same by the way. Also Zwei.)**

 **Jaune - Ruby**

 **Nora - Yang**

 **Pyrrha - Weiss**

 **Ren - Blake**

 **Cinder - Jaune**

 **Emerald - Pyrrha**

 **Mercury - Nora**

 **Neo - Ren**

 **Coco - Neptune**

 **Fox - Sage/Scarlet**

 **Velvet - Sun**

 **Yatsuhashi - Scarlet/Sage**

 **Amber - Penny**

 **Ruby - Roman**

 **Weiss - Emerald**

 **Blake - Cinder**

 **Yang - Mercury**

 **Sun - Velvet**

 **Sage - Fox/Yatsuhashi**

 **Scarlet - Yatsuhashi/Fox**

 **Neptune - Coco**

 **There are probably some I've forgotten. No I remembered Penny's friend and Salem.**

 **Please say what you think of this crap thing, request and yeah.**

 **See ya in the next thing. I probably won't do another episode again because I had to pause my music and find the episode and write down the speech and actions and pause the episode so I didn't miss anything and it took about two days to do such.**

 **So yeah. I'll do it of my own accord and no other reason.**

 **Team RWBY are the villains in this, because I love Mercury too much to leave him as a villain. However, it will mean rethinking puns and lines.**

 **Just tell me what you think of this.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Bye.**

 **I never know how to do outros.**


	2. Zwei!

"I'm sure everything will be all right, Jaune." Pyrrha comforted him after he'd returned from the meeting with Ozpin. "Oh! I know what'll cheer you up!" She handed him a cylinder parcel.

"What's this?"

"I don't know - your family sent it, and since it's yours, we didn't feel inclined to open it."

Jaune's eyes lit up as he snatched it up. "Something from home!" He opened it and tipped it upside down. A black furry thing fell onto the floor. It shook and whimpered until little legs, ears, a tail and a head popped away from it.

The team leaned over it, and then it barked.

Pyrrha, Nora and Ren jumped back in shock and Jaune grinned and yelled, "Zwei!"

"He sent a DOG?!" Pyrrha almost yelled.

"In the mail?!" Ren finished. The dog, sensing the dog part of him, leapt at him, and then wolf instincts set in and he began to play with the dog.

"He does stuff like this all the time!" Jaune admitted with a laugh as Zwei pawed at Ren's face and the Faunus playfully growled.

"Your father or the dog?" Pyrrha asked with a hint of annoyance. "So, you're telling me this mangy," Zwei looked up from playing at her with innocence on his face. "Drooling," He looked at her with adorableness. "Mutt is going to wiv with us forevah? Oh yes he is, oh yes he is! Oh isn't he adorable?" She started cooing.

"He can share with Ren!" Nora pointed to her best friend's bed happily. Ren didn't refuse but grinned happily and nodded. He then blushed with embarrassment as it dawned on him that he'd been playing like a puppy with a dog.

"Will all first year students please report to the amphitheater?" Glynda Goodwitch spoke on the P.A. Zwei bounded to his newly made Faunus friend to play, despite the wolf Faunus clearly not wanting to.

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week." Pyrrha pointed out, her arms crossed.

"Lookie! A letter! 'Dear Jaune, I've had to leave the island for a few days, so I sent Zwei for you to look after. All the dog food you should need is enclosed. Hope you're doing well! - Dad.'" As Zwei heard the food and rushed over, Nora poured out the contents of the cylinder package yet again, dog food cans pouring over the dog.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Pyrrha questioned, raising an eyebrow. A tin can opener fell out onto the dog's head.

"Welp, that settles it! Come on guys, Zwei will be here when we get back!" Nora skipped away, Pyrrha patted Zwei's head and Ren, strangely, picked the dog up and snuggled him, promising they'd be best friends and that'll he miss him so much and he couldn't wait to see him again and placed him down and leapt after Nora.

Until the others had left, Zwei kept his gaze after them, and then looked back at Jaune, who hummed in thought. Zwei panted, and Jaune had an idea, making him gasp.

* * *

 **A/N: You know. I didn't think this through.  
**

 **Should I keep Cinder, Emerald, Mercury and Neo's the same as it is? Should it change? If it should change, who of JNPR should they be?  
**

 **Anyways, I watched Volume 2's episodes 9, 10 and 11 and I want to do a rewrite of the fight scene. It's so you'll be able to see RWBY characters as villains and such. I have this little idea that the person with the chainsaw was either Emerald or Mercury (probably Mercury) pretending to be one of the White Fang and doing some accent. So you know, the person as Mercury (or Emerald, haven't fully decided) will be playing as the man with the chainsaw.**

 **I don't know either.  
**

 **Guys.**

 **There was a Faunus called Perry.**

 **You know what I'm thinking?**

 **WHAT IF HE WAS A PLATYPUS FAUNUS?!**

 **I still don't know either!**

 **Yet again, bye.  
**


End file.
